1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a height adjustable desk. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a height adjustable desk that includes integrated storage, as well as wire and cable management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workstations used by employees in an office environment have evolved over the years. Originally, each employee used an individual desk. Those desks were then replaced by re-configurable systems furniture, which is commonly known as “cubicles.” Cubicles have now given way to benching or “linked benching,” in which workstations are aligned end-to-end with each other and each row of workstations may optionally be positioned to face against another row.
Another evolution of the office workstation has been to make the height of a desktop adjustable so that the user can selectively sit or stand while working, or to accommodate chairs of different heights. However, there are several drawbacks to using a height-adjustable desk. First, many of the height-adjustable desks available are actually more akin to a table having an adjustable height. These include separate drawers or cabinets positioned below the table to provide storage for the user's equipment and/or documents. In addition, any electronics sitting atop the surface of the workstation, such as a computer, monitor, phone, etc., will have electrical cords extending off the edge of the desktop to reach a power source or other electronics equipment. This can also lead to problems with electrical cables being snagged, caught, or pinched as the desk is raised or lowered. In addition, the resulting product may have a muddled and unrefined look due to the modular storage cabinets and numerous visible electrical cables.
The present invention seeks to improve upon the prior art by providing a desk that is suitable for linked benching that is height-adjustable, includes integrated storage cabinets for housing drawers, and includes an integrated cable management and storage system for concealing and managing the extension and retraction of necessary cables. Furthermore, the present invention also provides a plurality of such desks that can be used to provide a linked benching system having a plurality of aligned desks.